Poprvé
by Santinan Black
Summary: Joffrey je po večeři s matkou a Sansou znuděný, a tak si nechá zavolat Ohaře, aby ho nějak rozptýlil. Netuší však, že to rozptýlení nalezne již tak brzy. !SLASH!


Joffrey seděl u stolu a pohrával si s dýkou. Byl znuděný. Na protější straně stolu seděla ta Starkovic holka a jeho matka, která neustále o něčem mluvila. Obě dvě ženy ho nudily. Naklonil se, aby dosáhl na číši s vínem. Na jeden zátah svůj pohár vyprázdnil a upřel na matku zelený pohled, který tak dobře znala. V jejím obličeji viděl, že pochopila, ale ani tak se neměla k odchodu. V Joffreym začínala doutnat zlost, takhle s králem nebude jednat nikdo ani jeho matka!

„Matko," pronesl bezbarvě. Cersei mu věnovala pohled s pozvednutým obočím a vyčkávala. „Jsem unavený, prosím odejdi a pošli mi sem Ohaře, chtěl jsem s ním ještě něco projednat," řekl a postavil se, aby dal najevo, že se o tom již více nehodlá bavit. Cersei i Sansa se zvedly a odcházeli z králových komnat. Jakmile za nimi zaklapli dveře, tak si mladý král zhluboka oddechl a svezl se do pohodlně polstrovaného křesla u krbu, kde čekal na svého věrného ochránce.

Ohař vešel bez zaklepání, tak jako vždy a jeho přítomnost vykouzlila na rtech mladšího muže úsměv.

„Co si přejete, Vaše výsosti," pronesl skřípavě Ohař. Joffrey mu věnoval líný úsměv a pozvedl jeho směrem číši vína.

„Za prvé si nalej víno a za druhé jsme tu sami, takže se vykašli na formality." Clegane neotálel a nalil si víno z karafy stojící na stole, lehce k němu přivoněl, a pak si doušek chvíli převaloval v ústech. Bylo sladké a vonělo po nějakém ovoci, které neznal, ale přesto mu velice zachutnalo.

„Dnes jsem měl dlouhý den a ještě delší večer s mojí matkou a mou _snoubenkou_," řekl bezbarvě a to poslední slovo skoro vyplivnul,"a chci, abys mě přivedl na jiné myšlenky." Sandor s sebou při slově snoubenka v duchu trhnul, avšak navenek nedal nic znát.

„Vaše výsosti, na jiné myšlenky by tě nejlépe přivedlo pořádně si zašukat," prohlásil Sandor otevřeně s upřímností sobě vlastní. V Joffreyho tváři se nepohnul jediný sval, když na svého společníka hleděl.

„S děvkami mě to už nebaví a má snoubenka musí až do svatby zůstat neposkvrněná," ohrnul opovržlivě rty a zavrtěl hlavou. Ohař zkoumavě pozvednul jedno obočí na mladého muže před sebou a upil ze svého poháru.

„Tak to zkus s mužem," napůl zažertoval Sandor. V zelených očích krále to zajiskřilo, Sandor v něm nevědomky probudil zájem o experimenty. Jediný problém však byl, že se to nidko nesmí dozvědět, takže jen těžko může jít a koupit si v bordelu chlapce. Mladík si promnul tvář rukou a vůbec poprvé mu vadilo jeho vysoké postavení. Starší muž to na něm viděl a přemýšlel, že by mu tuto lekci klidně udělil a to i rád, jak si v duchu uvědomil. Zaskočilo ho to. Ano, i on kdysi experimentoval s muži.

„Ohaři, ty bys..." nechal větu vyznít do prázdna a zahleděl se na něj. V obličeji měl napětí a zvědavost z možné nové zkušenosti. Ohař dopils vé víno a odložil číši, pak se zvedl a přešel ke svému společníkovi.

„Opravdu to chceš, výsosti?" zeptal se ještě naposledy a cítil napětí ve slabinách. Mladík přikývl a olíznul si náhle suché rty.

Silná paže vytáhla mladého muže na nohy. Sandor cítil, jak se mu zrychluje tep a v těle mu začíná hořet vzrušení. Sklonil se, podepřel si mladíkovu hlavu rukou a přitiskl své rty na jeho. Mladý král měl pootevřená ústa a Sandor mu do nich kmitnul zvědavým jazykem. Joffrey prudce otevřel oči, ale pak se je zase donutil zavřít a uvolnit se. Ruce si opřel o Cleganeova ramena a tentokrát to byl on, kdo zaútočil jazykem. Joffrey si přiznal, že ho to vzrušuje a chtěl víc. Mnohem víc. Bylo to pro něj nové, neotřelé a on to chtěl zkusit. Všechno. Sandorovy ruce mu bloudily po zádech, než mu sjely na zadek, čímž si jeho tělo přitiskl tak blízko, jak to jenom šlo.

„Jdi k posteli," zachraptěl starší z mužů, když se na okamžik odtrhnul, aby nabral dech. Joffrey byl pro jednou poddajný a poslušný. Mladík se postavil k posteli a hleděl na toho obrovského chlapa, který se neuvěřitelně lehkým krokem blížil k němu. Joffrey nasucho polknul.

Sandor si sednul na postel a pokynul mladíkovi, aby si stoupnul mezi jeho roztažené nohy. Joffrey se sklonil k mužovým ústům, jejich jazyky se opět propletly a Sandor si vychutnával mladíkovy nezkušené ruce na svých ramenou, ve svých vlasech i na zádech. Rozvázal poslepu šněrování královy košile. Mladík se odtáhnul a nechal se vysvléci. Na pažích mu naskočila husí kůže ze závanu chladného vzduchu.

„Klekni si," přikázal mu chraplavě a prsty zápasil se šněrováním kalhot. Joffrey se nervózně kousal do rtu s pohledem upřeným na jeho rozkrok. Sandor chytnul napůl ztvrdlý penis do dlaně a několikrát po něm přejel, aby stvrdnul. Jeho spoelčník se již dále nerozpakoval, odstrčil jeho ruku a sám se chopil iniciativy. Držel ho v dlani a cítil, jak mu v ruce lehce pulzuje. Zlehka špičkou jazyka obkroužil žalud, a pak ho vzal do úst. Vsál ho dovnitř a dále ho škádlil jazykem. Cleganeovi z úst uniklo zasténání a Joffrey se při tom zvuku zachvěl. Mladý král cítil, že i jemu začínají být kalhoty těsné.

Sandor zaklonil hlavu a zvřel oči. Vychutnával si laskání svého nového milence. Ačkoliv byl nezkušený, tak se učil rychle a to se mu líbilo. Napůl doufal, že tohohle si bude moci nechat. Prsty zaryl do matrace, když vklouzával a vyklouzával z mladíkových úst. Ale nakonec neodolal a prsty mu vjel do vlasů. Mladík ho znovu nechal skoro vyklouznout ze svých úst a to už Clegane nevydržel a přitáhl si jeho hlavu k sobě. Cítil, jak se noří do tepla jeho úst a žaludem se prodírá až do jeho napůl staženého hrdla. Byl to dokonalý pocit, ale pak se ovládnul a dovolil mladíkovi se odtáhnout. V králových očích se objevily slzy a napůl se rozkašlal, když se odtáhnul, aby se pořádně nadechnul. Sandor si ho přitáhl do náruče a políbil ty vlhké rty a laskal hladkou kůži na jeho hrudi.

„Neovládl jsem se, promiň," zašeptal mezi polibky a ústy mu sjel na hrdlo, a pak níž. Přejížděl mu jazykem po hladké kůži hrudníku. Kde zanechával vlhkou stopu. Chytil mladíka za paže a shodil ho na postel, až mu skoro vyrazil dech a dále pokračoval ve zkoumání jeho těla jazykem i rukama. Jakoby náhodou mu přejel od kolene, přes stehno až k bouli na jeho kalhotách. Mladík se neovládl a tichounce zasténal. Sandor se tlumeně zachechtal a začal mu pomaličku rozepínat kalhoty. Stáhnul mu kalhoty i spodky a vzal do dlaně jeho penis, který byl tvrdý jako kámen. Potěšeně se usmál a několikrát po celé jeho délce přejel nahoru a dolů, pak ho políbil a po celé jeho délce přejel horkým jazykem. Joffrey při jeho diotecích sténal a chtěl víc, mnohem víc, než jenom tohle. Sandor to věděl, ale přesto nepřestával svého mladičkého milence dráždit, dokud necítil, že je již těsně před vrcholem, pak přestal, natáhnul se a tvrdě ho políbil na rty. Jejich jazyky spolu zápasily, dokud se starší z mužů neodtáhnul.

„Chci všechno," zanaříkal zoufale Joffrey a tváře mu zalil ruměnec. Sandor na něj upřel temné oči a ani se nehnul. „Všechno," zopakoval nyní trochu pevnějším hlasem mladík. Ohař přikývnul.

„Otoč se," rozkázal. Král poslechnul a přetočil se na břicho. Směs strachu z neznámého a nového se míchala se vzrušením a to ho dovádělo k šílenství. „Tuhle rozkoš ti žena neposkytne, ale to neznamená, že to ze začátku možná nebude trochu bolet. Budeš úzký, jako panna, pro mě možná příliš úzký," upozornil ho ještě skřípavě Ohař, než ho nadzvedl v bocích. Mladík pochopil a poslušně si kleknul a opíral se o chvějící se paže. Sandor se zalíbením přejel velkou dlaní po jeho zadku, pak se k němu sklonil a políbil tu hebkou kůži, nakonec jazykem sjel až k jeho dírce a lehce ji obkroužil jazykem. Joffrey při tom vlhkém doteku zasténal touhou. Clegane si plivnul na prsty a navlhčil mladíkovu dírku, když byl spokojen, tak ho ještě chvíli hladil, než mu roztáhnul půlky a jemně do něj vjel špičkou prstu. Joffrey s sebou cuknul bolestí i překvapením. Nebolelo to sice moc, ale přece jen bolelo.

„Uvolni se, jinak to bude bolet víc a upozorňuju tě, že teď už není cesty zpět," zachraptěl Sandor a jemně zatlačil na prst, který překonal první odpor a hladce vklouznul do toho těsného, tak úžasně těsného otvoru. Ohař se musel kousnout do rtu, aby nezasténal rozkoší z toho pocitu. Jemně prstem pohyboval dovnitř a ven, dokud se mladík neuvolnil natolik, že do něj mohl vložit i druhý prst. Mladíkovo sténání se na okamžik změnilo v bolestné, ale pak opět ve vzrušené. Když viděl, že mladík pohybuje boky, aby mu vyšel vstříc, tak se usmál a vytáhnul prsty. Mladík na něj přes rameno vrhnul vyčítavý pohled, Ohař na to však nereagoval, sklonil se a místo na ruku tentokrát plivnul na mladíkův zadek, pečlivě ho navlhčil, a pak k jeho dírce přiložil špičku svého penisu. Pevně ho chytikl oběma rukama za zadek, aby jeho milenec neucuknul a pomaličku do něj začal pronikat. Sandor věděl, že je velký, ale ani tak nedokázal přestat v pomalém pronikání do milencova těla. Nezastavily ho dokonce ani mladíkovy vzlyky. Když byl zpoloviny uvnitř tak se zastavil a vzal do dlaně mladíkovo ochabující mužství. Stačilo však jen pár pohybů a v dlani mu zkameněl. Dráždil ho a laskal, dokud se neuklidnil. Ale víc už ten svíravý tlak kolem svého penisu nevydržel a musel přirazit. Snažil se být pomalý a opatrný, ale dlouho se ovládat nedokáže, to dobře věděl. Joffrey ho však překvapil, když mu začal vycházet vstříc. Jejich pohyby se zrychlovaly a byly vášnivé, namísto opatrných. Ještě, než dosáhl orgasmu, tak zrychlil pohyb své ruky, dokud neucítil, jak se mu mladík v dlani napjal a prsty mu nesmáčela horkost, pak se již neovládl a ještě několikrát mocně přirazil a hrdelně zasténal, když explodoval do mladíkova těla. Vyklouznul z něj a zhroutil se do postele vedle chvějícího se těla svého milence, který ztěžka oddechoval.

„Bylo to úžasné," prohlásil Joffrey, když popadnul dech a otočil se na svého milence a ochránce v jedné osobě. Sandor se líně usmál. I jemu se jejich sex zamlouval, ale líbilo se mu, když to slyšel.

Když Joffrey usnul, tak Sandor vyklouznul z postele, obléknul se a tiše odešel z králových komnat. Nikdo ho neviděl. A nikdo ho neviděl ani ve chvíli, kdy vklouznul do svého pokoje, kde na něj již čekala králova roztoužená snoubenka.


End file.
